The present invention relates to an optical information recording medium, and more particularly to an optical information recording medium comprising a transparent substrate such as a transparent disc on which a recording layer, a reflection layer, a hydrophobic protective layer, a hydrophobic intermediate layer, and an ink receiving layer are successively overlaid, on which ink receiving layer clear printing can be performed, using an ink, for instance, by means of ink jet printing or screen printing, regardless of the color of the ink employed.